Grandfather
by Leca B
Summary: "Poseidon rested his hand on the baby's head. A gentle breeze ran across the beach, filling Percy with warmth, and assurance, and a feeling that everything was going to be alright. His father muttered the words to an ancient hymn – a blessing." Poseidon meets his first grandson in a hundred years. Fluff, percabeth


**A/N: **Hello! This one came as a request in tumblr, someone read 'Dry' where Percy says he's going to take Logan to meet Poseidon and they asked for a scene where Logan met his grandpa. So. Here it is. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HOO.**

**Grandfather**

Logan was plopped down on the shore. He grabbed fistfuls of the wet sand under him and dropped it on top of himself. Annabeth stood behind him, watching her son play absently while talking to her mother-in-law. It was Logan's first day at the beach and they had gone to Montauk for the weekend for family tradition's sake. Percy and Paul were a few feet away, fishing. Or at least pretending to fish, because neither of them had caught anything in the past two hours. Annabeth caught her husband's eye from across the beach, sending him an amused, mocking glance, and he scowled at her, puffing out his chest and holding his hand out. A fish jumped out of the ocean into his palm and he grinned triumphantly. She laughed.

When she looked down at Logan again, he had a fistful of sand halfway to his mouth.

"Logan!" she rushed to stop him. Sally chuckled. "No, honey, don't eat the sand!" she said, shaking her head, picking him up and walking into the water to clean his hands.

"Well, I guess if he's eating sand, then he must be hungry." Sally joked.

"YES!" Percy and Paul yelled from the distance. She laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll go take care of my boys while you take care of yours." Annabeth shook her head, rubbing Logan's little hands together underwater to get rid of the sand. "I'll go get lunch ready." Sally leaned in and dropped a kiss to her grandson's head, tickling him playfully. He giggled and squirmed away, hiding in his mother's neck.

"I'll help you, Sally!" Paul offered, jogging to meet her on her way to the cabin. Percy gave up on their failed attempt at fishing and walked up to his wife and son.

Annabeth had stopped cleaning his hands and was now holding his arms while he stood knee deep in an inch of water, kicking his legs playfully and giggling happily. He couldn't help the dopey grin that broke out.

"Hey." He said softly, leaning down to place a kiss between her shoulder blades. She smiled up at him.

"Hey." Percy picked Logan up by the waist and held him up in the air.

"Hi, buddy! Were you having fun with mom?" Logan squealed as Percy pretended to drop him and then held him up again.

"Stay with him a while. I'll go help your mom." Annabeth said, standing on his tiptoes to kiss him.

"'Kay." She kissed Logan's cheek.

"Have fun with dad now, sweetie."

Percy waited for her to walk back to the cabin, and as soon as she entered it, he turned back to his son, holding him up to his eye-level.

"Let's see the fishies, Logue? Come on, let's talk to the fish!" he held Logan against his chest and waded deeper into the water. He could already hear the fish scrambling towards him and some sort of sound he was pretty sure came from them and sounded suspiciously like girlish squealing.

Logan loved the fish. He loved them so much he managed to grab one in his chubby hands and before Percy could tell him to let it go, tried to put it in his mouth. He hurriedly pulled it from his hands and dropped it to the sea again, all fish swam away scared. Logan was nearly in tears. He started whining, face scrunching up. Percy rocked him quickly.

"Shhh, shhh, don't cry, buddy. They'll come back. You just scared them when you tried to eat them." Logan's whining turned louder. "O-kay, let's get back to the cabin. We can come back in a few minutes when they forget you." With the kind of memory fish had, it wouldn't be long. He turned back to walk to the shore.

That was when he noticed the figure on the beach. He couldn't help a grin. He rushed back to the sand.

"Let's meet grandpa, Logue." He whispered into his son's hair, kissing the top of his head.

His father looked as he always had to him. The same Hawaiian shirt and leather sandals, even his fishing hat. His hair had a little more grey in it, and his beard was whiter, but he still looked young and strong. It was strange looking at him now because Percy had grown up to look so much like him, it only got more evident the older he got. He had crinkles around his eyes, smiling warmly like he had rarely seen. Percy was pretty sure his eyes shone just as much as his.

"My son." He said with a hint of pride in his rumbling voice.

"Dad." He greeted happily. His father turned back to Logan and shook his head with a smile that almost, _almost_ made him look like a normal silly grandfather.

"My grandson!"

He extended his arms to the baby and Percy hesitated for one second. He had developed a parent instinct to protect, and for that second, it protested at handing his son to an almighty god who could zap him with a snap of his fingers. Then he remembered it was his father, and if he hadn't killed _him_ with all the reasons he'd given him, Logan would be safe. He handed him to his father carefully, half expecting his son to cry at being held by a stranger, but Logan stayed very quiet, looking at Poseidon with sea green eyes identical to his. They both stared at each other for a while, as if searching for a connection, and then, slowly, Logan nestled against his chest.

"My grandson." His father said with wonder and tenderness. "My first grandson in a hundred years." He whispered.

That was when Percy realized just how grand this moment was. Children of the big three didn't usually make it past teen age, and he was his father's only demigod son. His past half brothers had lived decades ago, probably died in the last war, they would hardly have had the chance to leave a kid behind. And if they had… Well, there were no guarantees for them either. He felt a lump grow in his throat. Logan had no idea just how important he was. Poseidon rested his hand on the baby's head. A gentle breeze ran across the beach, filling Percy with warmth, and assurance, and a feeling that everything was going to be alright. His father muttered the words to an ancient hymn – a blessing.

For a while, the world seemed to stop still as they hung suspended in the greatness of the moment. And then, slowly, the Earth started spinning again.

"Dad…" Percy started, feeling strangely emotional.

His father cut him off by snapping his fingers. Suddenly an hippocampus burst through the waves into view and Poseidon walked in the water with Logan, seriousness forgotten. The smile was back as he pointed the sea creature to his grandson.

"See that, Logan? That is grandfather's gift to you." He said proudly.

"Dad!" Percy exclaimed. Logan seemed to have somehow gotten the message, because he was clapping happily.

"See? He likes my gift!"

"Dad, you can't give him an hippocampus!"

"Why not? He's so happy!" Percy sighed.

"We can't keep it, dad, it's not like we can put him in a fish bowl or something, and we live in the city." Poseidon seemed to consider it. He waved the hippocampus off and whistled loudly. In seconds, a white-grey pegasus soared through the air and landed in front of them.

"DAD!" Percy said exasperatedly.

"What? Every child wants a pony!"

"Yes, but that's a pegasus!"

"My point exactly, they are much more practical, they practically raise themselves!"

"Oh, for th love of..." Percy grumbled.

"Percy!"

They both turned to the cabin. Annabeth had opened the window and was calling him back inside. Poseidon sighed and handed Logan back to Percy. He rested his hand on his head in an affectionate gesture, and then laid a hand on Percy's shoulder, smiling warmly to him.

"Well done, my son. Well done." It was a strange way of saying congratulations, but Percy guessed gods were strange most of the time.

"Thanks, dad." He looked down at Logan smiling. "Say bye to grandpa, Logue." But when he lifted his head again, he was already gone.

And he had forgotten to call off the pegasus.

"Uh… Can you just… Go?" the pegasus just stared at him. "Well, you're a quiet one." He grumbled. "Can you… Go to Camp Half-Blood? Logan is kind of too young to ride a pegasus right now." The horse nodded and flew away.

Percy sighed and shook his head. He loved his dad, but he was starting to see why Athens had chosen that olive tree.


End file.
